


A Divine Visit

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Roman goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: The Roman goddesses of love and war, Venus and Bellona, drop in for a visit at CatCo.  Silliness abounds.  Written for alittlebitsuper.





	A Divine Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlebitsuper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitsuper/gifts).



Winn glanced into Cat’s office for what had to be the fifteenth time in as many minutes.  "Come on,“ he whispered to James.  "Really?”

James shrugged.  "That’s what I was told.“

Winn took in the profile of the woman’s face.  She was wearing what looked like fairly sensible clothing, a pale pink skirt suit and some tasteful bauble on her wrist (no watch, he noted), but something about her felt… ethereal.  Seductive.  If it was possible to fall in love with a woman just based on the angle of her shoulder and the cant of her hip as she stood twenty feet away with her back to him on the other side of a glass door, Winn supposed that this was what was happening.  "The actual Venus,” he said again.

“Look,” James went on after a moment, clearly also becoming caught in the field around the woman’s entire being, “ever since Wonder Woman came and babysat the city while Kara was working in Europe, we’ve seen a five hundred percent increase in the number of ancient Greek monsters crashing through plate glass windows…”

“So why not the actual goddess of love?” Winn concluded.  "Why not?“

 

**

 

Cat was pouring off a nice red for her guest.  She had to admit, the goddess of love had a distracting way about her.  

"Well, I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” she said breezily, handing Venus a glass.  "You’ve just about ground the productivity in this office to a halt.“  She wasn’t sure she really had time for a divine visit today, but ah, well.  It was happening anyhow.

Venus glanced disinterestedly over her shoulder, her ruby lips pouted with amusement.  "Those two poor boys in particular seem to be having a rough time,” she commented.

Cat snorted.  "Well, I would expect so.  Olson does well but I’d be surprised if Whip has gotten any action in the last two years.“  Cat gazed her for a moment, finding herself caught briefly in Venus’s magnetism.  The goddess’s face seemed to shift a little as Cat spoke, her face seeming to become a little younger and fresher to Cat’s eyes.  She sighed.  "Honestly, could you turn it down just a little, oh Goddess of Love?  This is an office after all.”

Venus chuckled.  The golden light around her head dissipated and she looked nearly human.  "So?  Shall I work my magic on you and Kara today?“

Cat was about to roll her eyes and protest that they didn’t need it, but Venus only smiled.  "It can always be better.”

 

**

 

Fred the security guard was not having a good day.

He started by spilling coffee on himself.  Fortunately he had some extra trousers in his work locker.  Then he was paralyzed by a beautiful woman in a pink suit who came in, gently told him she was going upstairs to see Cat Grant, and then, looking like a woman he’d once dreamt about who was a cross between Salma Hayek and Scarlett Johansson, she touched him gently on the shoulder and left him sitting there gibbering as she breezed past.

And now, there was another woman.  Some sort of cosplayer, he reckoned.   In what looked for all the world like full Roman armor.  Insisting that she was to be allowed upstairs.  She was meeting her wife up there.  

“I’m sorry, if you don’t have your name on the list, I can’t let you up,” he was saying weakly, but the fact was she was a full head taller than him, her bronze arms looked like she could lift a bus, and she carried a sword in her belt that was a good deal longer than… well, it was long.  

“This is not the first time I have had to do battle to pass through a threshold,” she warned.

“Uh, please, no battles, okay?  Look, ma'am,” Fred pleaded, “why don’t you just call upstairs and ask Miss Grant’s assistant to put you on the list?”

“Do I look like I carry a cellular phone?”  she retorted.  She leaned over the desk.  "Is that the list?“ she demanded, pointing to a book with several names written in it.

"Yes.”

She snatched a pen and the book, and began to write, and Fred sighed.  It was really not his day.  He drew his sidearm.  "Ma'am, if you can just step aside, please.  I… I don’t want to have to call for backup.“

She drew her sword, and it seemed as though it just kept drawing and drawing.  He gulped.  Why me, he thought sourly.

At that moment, Kara Danvers came strolling through the front door.  "Bellona!” she cried.  "Put that away!“

Bellona turned and saw her young friend jogging toward her.  "This human is denying me entry.  I merely attempted to put my name on the list in order to gain admittance to this infernal structure.”

Kara shook her head.  She looked at Fred.  "I’m sorry, Fred.  She’s, uh, not from around here.  Her wife’s already upstairs.  You can just put her down as my guest, okay?“

Fred nodded dumbly and watched as Bellona sheathed her sword and she and Kara Danvers walked toward the elevator bank.

"You really didn’t need to go with full armor for a visit to CatCo,” Kara was saying with amused exasperation as they walked away.  "This is an office, you know…“

Fred looked down at the book where the woman had scrawled her name:  Bellona, Goddess of War.  He shook his head.  "I hate my job,” he muttered.

 

**

 

Winn had managed to pull himself away from Cat’s office and had decided to go downstairs for some fresh air.  As the elevator opened on the first floor, he saw Kara, standing and chatting amiably with an enormous woman wearing ancient Roman armor.  He rubbed his eyes.  Nope, she was still there.  

“Hi, uh, Kara,” he said. “And giant gladiator lady.”

Kara smiled.  "Oh, hi Winn.  This is Bellona.  I’m just escorting her upstairs.  Her wife should already be in Cat’s office.“

"Is her wife wearing a pink suit and an aura of ineffable beauty that causes everyone in a hundred foot radius to fall in love with her?”

Bellona smiled broadly.  "Ah, you’ve met her.“

"Um, sort of,” he admitted.  "More like, I saw her.“

Bellona glanced around.  "I do not like this place,” she decided.  "Too quiet.  That guard fellow did not seem eager to fight me.“

"Well, you know,” Kara said, “that’s not really what his job is supposed to be.”

Bellona snorted.  "Well, now I am disappointed.  I cannot be expected to sit through a cordial roundtable with Cat of the Grants when I was preparing for combat a moment ago.“

Winn thought for a moment.  He watched that cute girl from accounting go breezing past.  As usual, she didn’t even look at him.  He raised a finger.  "You know… I, uh, think I might have a place where you could… blow off that steam before you go see Cat and your wife.”

 

***  

 

Ten minutes later, in a conference room deep in the center of CatCo Plaza, Winn was sitting in one of several large, puffy leather chairs and is yelling as something exploded on the large screen.  It was not as good as Cat’s office, but still a pretty good place for this.

Today, he has company.  Not James Olson, who has wandered down to Noonan’s to have a cold drink and re-evaluate his life after briefly falling victim to the goddess of love.  But a woman.  He supposed she could be a romantic prospect if she didn’t already have a wife.  She did appear, after all, to be really, really into cosplay.  And she took to the use of the controller like no other woman he’s ever seen.  He almost thought she was hustling him when she swore she’d never used it before.

Something blew up onscreen again.  Bellona shouted triumphantly.  "They should not have laid snipers on the roof in so obvious a location!“

Winn chuckled.  "Yeah, but watch out, there are some guys behind those containers, I think.”

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the screen.  "I will crush them,“ she whispered.

It was really too bad her wife was the goddess of love.  "I’ve never met anyone who was this good at Call of Duty.”

“Well,” she answered, mowing down three characters in black tactical gear from an advantageous location, “I am the goddess of war, after all.”

Winn sighed.  "Of course you are.“

 

****

 

”…and now she’s playing Call of Duty with Winn in a conference room on 15.“

Cat nodded at Kara with approval.  "Good.  Last time you two dropped by an office tower, I seem to recall her obliterating the company gym.”  She gave Venus a pointed look.

“Did we not apologize and restore the gym to even better than its former condition?” Venus responded archly.

“Not the point.”

Venus’s aura began to shimmer, and Kara found herself momentarily enthralled at the cloud of gold light around her face.

“Oh, knock it off,” Cat snapped.

Venus smirked.  "Sorry.“

Cat humphed.

"Not sorry.”  

Venus set her glass down and walked over to Cat, and placed her hands on Cat’s cheeks.  "You have been excellent company, as ever, Cat of the Grants.  I shall grant you all a boon as soon as your Kara shows me where my wife is being kept.“  
  


***

 

"You have done admirably,” Bellona declared.  "Shall we play again?“

Winn was exhausted with trying to keep up with her.

Fortunately, at this moment, the door opened, and Kara, Cat and Venus, the goddess of love entered the room.  "My love,” Venus sighed.  Bellona dropped her controller and ran to Venus and embraced her, lifting her off the floor, and kissed her passionately.

Cat, Kara and Winn watched.  How could their reunion be this passionate when they couldn’t have been apart for more than an hour?  Winn was growing more uncomfortable as the length of their kiss stretched on, and finally Cat cleared her throat.

“Would you two mind very much?”

Venus smiled and pulled away from Bellona.  "She is incorrigible, I’m afraid.“  She stroked one of Bellona’s very muscular biceps.  "But I cannot argue with these arms.  And you cannot even imagine her abs.”

She looked with benevolent amusement at the humans.  "I think,“ she decided, still absently stroking Bellona’s arm, "that we should depart now, but I applaud you, Winn of the Schotts, for managing to keep my wife out of too much trouble.”

She touched his shoulder, and he swooned and sank into a chair with a stupid grin.

“I believe you will enjoy the gift I gave you just now.”

She touched Cat and Kara each on the shoulder.  They looked at each other in bewilderment.  "I…“ Kara began hesitantly.  "I don’t feel anything.”

Venus smiled.  "It is… a time release.  An ingenious concept that you humans dreamt up.“

 

***

 

Winn went home that evening with the phone number of the cute girl from accounting.  He didn’t know quite what he said to her or how he managed to charm her enough, but suddenly, it seemed his luck had turned.

And uptown, there were some very startled birds on the balcony outside Cat Grant’s penthouse who were shocked from their perches by a very loud cry of pleasure and Kara’s voice crying out, "OH RAO, THERE IT IS!”


End file.
